The Rainbow Rubys
by lilytherose2112
Summary: YOU GET A RUBY! YOU GET A RUBY! EVERYONE GETS A RUBY!


**So… I was roleplaying with a Bluby (the blazblue blue costume for ruby) roleplayer on the rwby amino, Then she wanted more rubys when she, Ruby, and Bléu fucked. Me, being the non-obsessed lesbian horn-dog that I am, made a story out of it. I hope you enjoy xD**

As Bléu and her girlfriend's sister, Bluby Rose, were on a couch the blue sister was pumping Bléu with her 12 inch raging cock. "Oh yeah, I bet Ruby doesn't fuck you like I do… little slut" Bléu simply moaned and gasped in response. It's true though, the Ruby in this universe is more of a submissive girl. While Bléu and Ruby still love each other more than anything, little red's lack of experience doesn't quite satisfy Bléu's needs.

After about an hour of fucking, Ruby came in and smiled at what she saw. "My my, what do we have here?" The redhead smirked devilishly

The blue-haired girls looked at Ruby in fear. "R-RUBY! IT… IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." Bléu screamed out in shame. How could she have been so stupid?! Cheating on Ruby? And with her blue twin sister no less!

The red-haired girl simply smirked and walked into the room. Bléu's eyes dilated when she witnessed another Ruby come in through the door, then another, then another, then another. Eventually, there were 7 Rubys including the blue and red ones. "I'm not your guys' Ruby. I got horny, but my Bléu was busy being milked. So I came to this universe." She chirped and removed her shirt and combat skirt, revealing a kinky outfit. This Ruby was MUCH more dominant, plus, she had a raging boner, the blue-haired girls' eyes widened when Ruby waved around her 15 inch, full, veiny, cock.

While Bluby looked at her sister orgy in disgust, Bléu's nose turned into a bottle rocket of blood and almost passed out on her love sack. "hehe… well, shall we get started?" The Rubys giggled and began making out with each other.

Bléu quickly recovered and got up, she looked at the Ruby orgy and had hearts in her eyes. "W-wow…"

[Oh my god… this- these… are my sisters?!] Bluby felt super uncomfortable with this. "Bléu… we should stop this…"

Bléu looked back at Bluby and gave her a confused look. "Why would anyone want to stop this?!" She raised her eyebrow at the blue copy.

Just after she said this, the dominate Ruby had no one to fuck, so she walked over to the blue-haired geek and rubbed her boobs against the back of Bléu's head. "Heya cutie." Bléu blushed and looked up at the dom with a smile on her face. Ruby began to fondle Bléu's massive tits. "Wow… you're much bigger than my Bléu, aren't you?" She giggled before continuing. "Hehe, Well, that might also just be because I hook my Bléu up to a milking device. I dip my cookies in her sweet milk" Bléu became super wet when Ruby said this, she began to suck on the doms left breast. "Hehe, eager to start. That's my favorite part about Bléus…" She pulled her breast out of Bléu's mouth. The horny dom instead sat on Bléu's face. "But no, your gonna eat my pussy." And Bléu happily complied. She licked the dominate pussy as Ruby's dick stood high.

Bluby was super jealous of this. She grabbed Bléu's legs and shoved her twelve inch all the way into the geek's poor pussy, causing her to suddenly let out a muffled scream. "No, you're MY bitch, not my sister, not this random bitch, MINE!"

Ruby liked this girl's blue-hot fire. She pinched Bluby's nipples and forcibly yanked her into a deep kiss. Bluby blushed and tore away from the kiss. "I like you hon" Ruby winked.

This was getting too weird for the poor twin, "Nope, not fucking my sis." Bluby withdrew from Bleu and headed for the exit, but it was blocked by another set of rainbow girls.

They were Bléus. "huh…" They said in unison as they observed the orgy that took place.

"Bléu! Bléu! Bléu! Bléu!" The rainbow Rubys stopped what they were doing and tackle-fucked each of their respective Bléus. This blocked the doorway.

"Shit… PLAN B!" Bluby exclaimed before jumping out the window. Unfortunately however, she landed on another pair of girls who were fucking. A Ruby and a Bléu were partaking in some standard missionary sex. This time however, Bléu was the more dominant one and had a 9-inch penis. All the sudden, Bluby heard loud moaning, this caused her to look to her left and see something that she didn't expect.

There was an entire building of Bléus, each one was hooked up to a milking device. At the very top of the building, there was a single Chibi Ruby, she had a milk dispenser that was connected to all of the Bléus. The little red had a whole bunch of cookies and dipped them into the cups of Bléu milk before eating them. The little Ruby glanced over and noticed Bluby and gave her an adorable wave "...hi!!" (Think of the shadow ruby wave.)

"Someone shoot me now…" Bluby said, literally wanting to die right now.

"Gladly!" Bluby heard the dominatrix Ruby again. A glob of fresh, white, Ruby cum landed on Bluby's head.

The blue twin's curiosity finally got the best of her. She wiped the cum off of her and put some in her mouth, and to her surprise. "Wow… it's… sweet…" The Bléu and Ruby that Bluby landed on, both giggled when she said this. Bluby looked back up at Ruby. "Hey!! Get down here right now!!!"

The dominatrix left the Bléu from this universe to the Ruby and Bléu orgy. Bleu had the best sex that she's ever had. Once the dom landed, Ruby smiled at Bluby. "Yes?"

"More… I want more of it…" The hungry twin demanded. The dominatrix giggled and pulled Bluby into another lustful kiss. Her boner now was poking at Bluby's leg. "Wow… it's bigger than mine…"

"Hehe…" Ruby began stroking Bluby's hardening cock as her own rubbed against her twin's thigh. "Well, if you want my cum, you're gonna have to earn it, slut."

"Heh, well, if you want me to be your cum slut, first, you'll have to show me that you're more dominant than me."

"Gladly..." The dom ruby was MUCH more buff than an average Ruby. Not to mention, this Ruby has fucked a LOT of Rubys. So many in fact, she knows a lot of the same pressure points and pleasure spots on both Rubys and Bléus. She gave Bluby a cheeky grin and applied two fingers on a sensitive spot on Blubys shoulder. An excruciating pain overwhelmed Bluby, and she fell to the floor.

Bluby was much tougher than an average Ruby, but this Ruby was tougher. The poor Bluby fell to the floor "Gh… d-damnit…"

The dom ruby giggled at her prey. She grabbed the blue haired girl by the hair and stuffed her cock into blubys mouth. "I think i won... you're my Bitch now."

Bluby struggled against her. She pushed herself away and started crawling. She was still hurting.

"Oh shit! Did I push too hard?" She was aggressive, but not evil. The dom Ruby stopped trying to force-fuck the blue-haired copy and kneeled down next to Bluby. "Are you okay?" Ruby stood on guard to make sure that this wasn't just a trap to take over dominance.

"Yeah... I think it would have been better if I just let it happen... Now the pain is worse..."

Ruby giggled nervously. "haha.. probably, you're a good Ruby, Bluby." She kissed Bluby on the cheek and listened to the Bléu moans from the milk factory. "... Okay, I have no idea where that milk factory came from... but damn, I'm jealous of that Ruby... she'd probably dom us both at the same time."

Bluby and Ruby both blushed and smiled. This Ruby that controlled hundreds of Bléus showed the girls that there will always be someone more dominant than themselves. The two Rubys no longer saw each other as rivals anymore, but now, more as love interests.

"Hehe... well, you wanna keep going?" Ruby winked at her new partner. Despite the domness of Ruby, She somehow managed to look just as cute as any other Ruby.

"Sure…"

Ruby stood up in front of her blue sister from another universe and presented her warm hot dog in front of Bluby. "Then get to work if you want my 'sweet' jizz" She finger-quoted to tease Bluby.

"No. I'm your bitch remember? It's ok to be a little rough. I can handle it."

Ruby smirked and grabbed Bluby by the cheeks. "Of course!" She chirped before shoving Bluby's face down her dick. She shoved all 15 inches of her girl meat down Bluby's throat.

Bluby thought to herself as her mouth was being fucked. [So this is what Bléu feels like when she's sucking my dick.] She started to gag a little bit.

Each time Ruby slid her dick out, she quickly shoved it back in. "Oh my god... your throat is so tight, is this your first dick?" She knew that Bluby wouldn't answer, then again, Ruby wasn't exactly giving her a chance to, it felt too good to withdraw. "Oh fuck... I'm just gonna take your gurgling as a yes..." She looked over at the BléuRuby couple. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna suck this bitch dry?" The sub Ruby and Bléu flinched at this, but quickly nodded and crawled over and began sucking and nibbling at Bluby's cock.

The dom giggled before screeching out in pleasure. "H-hey!" She lightly hit Bléu when the blue-geek stopped blowing Bluby to lick the doms virgin asshole. Bléu held her hand to her head and started to cry. A crying Bléu was nearly every Ruby's weakness. "Awe... Ask first... Then I'll let you."

"P-please mistress, can I lick your butthole?! I'll be a good girl!" Bléu immediately stopped crying and gave the dom a cheery smile.

"Yes baby, you may." She continued to moan as both her ass and cock were met with two gorgeous pairs of lips. Whenever Bluby was fully stuffed with dick, Bléu would lick her chin. During all of this, the sub Ruby that was below was being taken from both the mouth and ass by both of the blue-haired futas.

Bluby got used to the dom's dick pretty quickly. At this point, she was ready to make her mistress cum.

"Ahh.. fuuuck, baby you're gonna make me...Cum!!!" As soon as she finished her thought, Ruby withdrew 14 of her inches and came right into Bluby's mouth. The blue-haired twin's mouth was completely filled by Ruby's sweet, sweet, cum. So much, that some of it squirted from Bluby's nose.

The ass-licking Bléu stopped licking ass when she came inside her Ruby. "Ahhh!!!"

Bluby squirted cum all over Bléu and the sub Ruby as she started drinking the cum in her mouth.

The subby Ruby and Bléu took their cum shower and wiggled away from the group. They licked each other off and began to cuddle under the sunlight.

"Ahh... ahh... I'll give you credit Bluby... I haven't cum that hard in a while... good job... how does my cum taste?" The dom complimented her other-worldly sister.

"Sweet. Like candy… Creamy too" She said after swallowing the last bit of the load.

"Hehe... lots of Bléu milk helps with that."

"Maybe... We can be more than sex partners?"

"Well…" She looked up at the window and listened to the continued moaning of her Ruby team. "The Rainbow Rubys have been needing a seventh blue Ruby to make us a full rainbow... would you like to join us? We travel the Multiverse and fuck as many Rubys and Bléus as we can."

This sounded amazing to Bluby. "Hell yeah!" [Technically, we're not sisters, so it wouldn't be incest… right?] Bluby convinced herself.

"We have a mansion in my universe where you get treated like a queen!" She smiled when Bluby said yes.

"But quick question... Can I get the Rubys and Bléus pregnant?"

The Ruby leader loved Bluby's tenacity. "As many as you want..."

"Let's go to one right now! I already impregnated the Bléu here, you can have the next Bléu!"

And So, Bluby left her universe and joined the Rainbow Ruby Squad. They went from universe to universe and fucked as many Rubys and Bléus as possible.


End file.
